Through Obsidian Rain
by Unpersonified
Summary: And they proved, yet again, to be mere pawns of fate. Roused from death’s slumber by a hand unforeseen, they were returned, only to be thrust into the other’s unwanted company. Little did they know the terrible revelation that awaited them. [AeriSeph]


-

**T**hrough** O**bsidian** R**ain

-

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drama, Fantasy

**Summary:**

And they proved, yet again, to be mere pawns of fate. Roused from death's slumber by a hand unforeseen, they were returned, only to be thrust into the other's unwanted company. Little did they know the terrible revelation that awaited them. (AeriSeph, CloTi)

**Author's Note:**

Before we begin, you may ask – is this yet _another_ resurrection fic?

My answer: Yes and no. While, yes, a certain two characters will indeed be restored to life, the style is rather… unconventional. You will be surprised, I can guarantee that much, but pleasantly or unpleasantly so, I can't say.

This story is set 5 years after the Meteor incident, and accounts for the events of AC but not DoC. Hence Midgar still exists, as it is an integral part of the plot.

Contains some AU elements, due to the conceptual design of various OCs. May be chronologically disordered – feel free to ask if it catches you in a snarl.

ASCT tetragon. Confusion reigns.

**Warnings:**

Nudity, Gore, Coarse Language, Violence, Rape, Supernatural themes, Character Death

Yes, this fic has not been rated without reason. Should any of the aforementioned offend, I suggest steering clear altogether. Not for light-hearted reading, folks.

**-**

* * *

-

'In age perfect, where darkness bled of sentience's progeny broils to overflowing, awaken the menace unforgiving, shall. And all things that hold breath will know destruction.'

- from _Prophesies of the Dawn of Dusk_

by Que'd tris Veneph Orykha,

Chief Neodiviner of the Infrij Artec,

Age Unknown

-

* * *

-

**P**rologue** – C**rystalline** R**eflections

-

_If I were to introduce myself…_

_Well, my story was not overly remarkable, nor was it plain. As a child, I was, perhaps, subjected to harsher treatment than most others. But I remained naïve, blinded by foolish optimism of a bright future as only a child would. So I became the flower-girl of the slums, a radiant bloom in a deserted land. For who better can one maiden be, than the damsel in distress, rescued by the knight in shining armour, to stroll happily, hand-in-hand, off into the sunset?_

_Unfortunately, only fairytales ever proceeded that way._

_I had never expected to die prematurely._

_**To describe I?**_

**_All capricious exaggeration aside, the tale of my life was not one to be taken lightly, not even by the least faint-of-heart. My past was riddled with lies and deceit; my future deliberated by a stranger's hand; my destiny, to merge with the Planet and satisfy the theory of Jenova's Reunion – all to some scientist's insane delight. Only one bleak comfort remained to me – that the blazing fires of destruction would retain my legacy._**

_**I was an experiment. Indeed, one sculpted in perfection, seated upon the pedestal of human grandeur, of science, legend and military prowess all alike, but an experiment nonetheless. **_

_**To perish in battle was but one fate I had easily resigned myself to.**_

_And then, there was he._

_Though he be already thrice defeated, he returned still. _

_He was the apostate One-Winged Angel, destroyer of life, quintessence of power's malevolence. He harvested death in his beautiful, fluid dance of battle, untouched by the spray of crimson around him. _

_He stole my life._

_Yet now I love him._

And then, there was she.

_**Unwavering in her path to her own demise, yet she departed not.**_

_**She was the Planet's one true Saviour, nurturer of life, embodiment of kindness' innocence. She proffered warmth in each loving embrace, all willingly given regardless of misshapen identity or previous transgression.**_

_**I was her killer.**_

_**Now I am her lover.**_

_Cruel, merciless, indifferent – that was how he had begun towards me. There was no heart so cold as his. He shattered me, scarred me, as though there was no humanity within him to recognize the pain he inflicted upon me. _

_But I persevered._

_**Kind, compassionate, indulgent – a long lost friend was far more deserving of the way she treated me. Her heart overflowed with boundless love. She melted every pillar of the walls I had sheltered myself within, coaxed the spectre of my imprisoned soul into freedom. **_

_**I feared her touch.**_

It began slowly, guided by ancient lore that opposites attract. We were the absolute defiance of one another – slayer and martyr, loveless and beloved, cold despair and joyous hope. Often indeed, had our differences made mockery of us – endless were the bouts we had fought, and equally as endless, sweet compliance that left sweeter bliss in its afterglow.

Together we transcended all purposes of existence, transcended life and death themselves. Immortality was bestowed upon us, then removed just as easily as to validate the fatality of a bullet wound. Enlightenment kissed the hems of our knowledge, tantalizing us with the forbidden fruit of the undiscovered.

But when only wisdom and life define one's purpose, there is no fulfillment.

_For I was incomplete without him._

_**As I was incomplete without her. **_

And so, it was finished.

That was our story. A story comprised neither of romantic ventures nor vibrant dramas, but of the explosive might of hatred and the bittersweet melancholy of farewell. A story, where disharmony and discord – wrought of the accursed isolation of our minds – had many a time lit the way, only to find us at wit's end. And the same story, which had unveiled our eyes to see what either were too insistently stubborn to realize – why strive to oppose when we could dwell in unity?

A lesson, it seemed, that had been left too long unlearnt.

But learnt, it was, not too late.

Time would pass, and we with it, but whatever journey sure to follow, whether it be of life, or death, or a dream yet undreamed, we would go – together.

For we were, after all, created for two to become one.

This – is our destiny.

-

* * *

-

My first FFVII fic. Reviews will be very much appreciated.

-

* * *


End file.
